


Secrets

by Hwasbabie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi San - Freeform, Choi San is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Problems, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Woosan, jung wooyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasbabie/pseuds/Hwasbabie
Summary: Choi San was tired of hiding behind closed doors for stolen kisses, tired of being shoved out of Wooyoung's room after sex, tired of hiding the blooming feelings he had for his best friend. Choi San was done with doing everything you would as a couple with Jung Wooyoung, but be a real couple. Either Wooyoung dates him or this thing is over.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to this short fic that I wrote one night when I wasn't too happy. I hope you enjoy it.

Secrets were never a good thing and Choi San was sick of hiding. Sick of kissing his best friend behind closed doors where no one could see the two. Sick of being pushed out of Wooyoung’s room right after sex for the fear of Yeosang coming back early. Sick of holding him close only when fans were watching to feed the ship as they were supposed to. Sick of holding Wooyoung’s hand on dark car rides home, but never in front of others. Sick of being in love with Wooyoung behind closed doors, but his best friend to others. Sick of feeling like a criminal everytime he kissed Wooyoung when others were outside the closed room.   
San would do anything Wooyoung wanted. He was madly in love with him. San just wanted Wooyoung to be his, but the many rejections had never stopped San before from falling even harder. Wooyoung said they couldn’t be together; they were in a group together and they couldn’t date. Couldn't have a relationship it was against the rules. But Wooyoung never stopped San from kissing him, never stopped San when he ran his hands down his sides kissing him as if it would be the last. Wooyoung didn’t want to stop kissing San. He wanted San to touch him. Everytime their lips met it was like electricity. Wooyoung loved the way the older male picked him up, how he played with his hair, how his lips fit perfectly on Wooyoung’s. But Wooyoung was scared. Too scared of others' opinions of the pair if they dated.   
San had asked Wooyoung out many many times in many ways. Most made Wooyoung’s heart flutter, but break in two when he told the older male no. The look of sadness in San’s eyes hurt Wooyoung, but he knew if they dated he wouldn’t be able to hide it. Fuck buddies he could hide, but if San was his boyfriend he couldn’t hide that.   
One day Wooyoung tugged San’s arm trying to pull him to his shared room with Yeosang while the rest of the guys played games in the living room, but San just shook his head no. San never told Wooyoung no. The younger was concerned and got up going to his room, praying that San would follow. He just wanted to talk. After a bit, San got up walking to the youngers room, closing the door behind him. “Woo,” Wooyoung looked up at San. “What’s wrong Sani? I didn’t want to do anything, I just wanted to cuddle for a bit.” San looked away. “I’m not doing this anymore Woo. I can’t do this anymore.” Panic rushed through Wooyoung’s body scared to lose the older male. “Why? Have you found someone else? Was I not good enough for you?” This is what San didn’t want the younger was freaking out on him. “Woo that’s not fair! I asked you out so many times and you’ve told me no every time. There isn’t anyone else, but I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to be your little secret anymore. Either be my boyfriend or this is over.” Wooyoung knew he couldn’t date the older male, but was terrified of losing him. “San, We can’t.” San nodded. “Well you’ve made your decision then.” Wooyoung grabbed the taller’s arm. “You're being selfish San! You know we can’t do this, why are you leaving me? You knew when we started this we could never be together I told you that!” San pulled his arm away from Wooyoung. “Well I wasn’t in love with you when we decided we couldn’t ever be together. I guess some things change. You made your decision Woo, I’m sorry. We’re done.” San left a teary Wooyoung, quickly going to his shared room with Yunho and turning the lights off so the older would think he was asleep. San sobbed into his pillow. Maybe San was dumb for thinking the younger male would finally accept his offer, finally pick him. San realized Wooyoung would never pick him. He was too scared of what others would think to pick San.   
Wooyoung was in a similar situation. Laying in bed sobbing knowing he messed up. Why was he so scared of the others knowing of actually being with San. Wooyoung was so scared of losing San, yet he let him go. He didn’t pick San. Wooyoung felt dumb crying knowing this is all his fault, but the pain in his chest pushed his tears out even when he didn’t want them to fall. Wooyoung was desperately in love with San, but was too scared to be with him.   
The next day at rehearsal’s things felt awkward. The group doesn’t know what happened between the friends, but the two wouldn’t even look at each other. Inception was a mess as San barely raised his hand during his and Woo’s solo part. The dance was cut off many times and the pair had been asked what had happened. The two just shrugged the others off knowing that they couldn’t tell the truth. Almost two years of sneaking around and slowly falling in love had ended and the two were torn up inside, but couldn’t show it. San was the worse off of the two, barely able to even look at Wooyoung.   
They used to be inseparable, always playing with each other and creating a fun rehearsal space, but these past few weeks have been horrible. The group was preparing for a comeback and two of their best dancers wouldn’t even look at each other. Hongjoong had tried to set the pair down, but neither boy said anything helpful only saying they’ll work harder. What was even worse was the group heard Wooyoung crying at night and saw less and less of San as he stayed behind to work on dancing coming home at random hours of the night absolutely exhausted from pushing his body further than he should.   
Finally one day hit a breaking point. “Fuck San you aren't even fucking trying. Just rub the back of my head or let them switch dancers if you can’t fucking handle that.” The group watched the two not wanting to step in yet. “Ah sorry Woo, I didn’t think you wanted me to touch you.” The boys held their breath wide eyed. “Fuck off San! Are you kidding me? You left me no fucking choice, I wasn’t the one who ended things!” The rest of the group was shocked to hear Wooyoung’s reply with Hongjoong trying to step in. “Give me a break Wooyoung. You aren’t the victim here! I told you either be my boyfriend or we were done. You made your decision here. Don’t act like I’m the bad guy for wanting you to date me after two fucking years Woo!” Hongjoong had stepped up to walk between the boys. “Hey guys don’t you think you should talk about this in private.” The two looked at each other as Wooyoung spoke up. “I told you when we started this thing we couldn’t date! You knew what you were getting into from the start!” San sighed. “Well what the fuck did you want me to do Wooyoung? Not fucking fall in love with you after two years? Two fucking years of doing everything a couple would, but be called fucking boyfriends. What am I meant to do? Just fucking wait until we aren’t idols anymore? No Wooyoung I want you to be my boyfriend, but you're too scared of everyone finding out. Well look everyone knows now so fuck what do you want?” Wooyoung couldn’t help but stare at the taller male. He was everything Wooyoung wanted. He felt empty the past few weeks without the older male. Something in Wooyoung pushed him not caring that everyone was staring at the two shocked. Wooyoung grabbed the taller man’s shirt slamming his lips upon his. Sparks burst as the two kissed. Wooyoung was gripping San’s shirt like it was the last thing on earth and San was gripping Wooyoung’s face. Hongjoong letting an awkward cough out pulled the two apart a furious blush covering their face. “I’m sorry Hyung oh my god I don’t know why I did that in front of you all I’m so sorry.” Wooyoung was a blubbering mess while San just stood there holding Wooyoung’s hand tight. “Well answer the boy and then we’ll get back to rehearsal.” Hongjoong nodded at the pair smiling. “Sani I’m sorry please let me be your boyfriend. I was dumb before and scared, but I promise I’ll work harder to be more secure in our relationship. Please let me be your boyfriend.” San stared down at his angel running his fingers lightly through his hair smiling. “That’s my line Woo, It’s nice to hear it from you after begging you for so long to be my boyfriend. You know I love you Woo, of course I’ll let you be my boyfriend. Don’t you know how long I’ve wanted this?” San pulled the smaller man into his chest holding him tight peppering light kisses to his hair smiling so big his dimples were on full display.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! It was super short, but I have a longer Woosan story I'm currently writing if you want to check that out! Also I don't have an editor and do this all in my free time so there are some mistakes I'm sorry!!


End file.
